


Then comes the, I love you's

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #explicit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Something in the bedroom
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 3





	Then comes the, I love you's

Rhett walked in and Link was lying on the bed rubbing his dick on the sheet. Rhett had just finished his shower, he took one look at his sexy bfs ass and could help to rip his towel off and to slap his large dick on that bubble butt. "Ohh, fuck me, Rhett, please I need it!" Link moaned. Rhet grabbed his dick n slammed it in. Links eyes lolled back and his hand went straight to his dick under him. Rhett slammed hard into that ass as Link rubbed and pushed against the dick and rubbed himself against the soft sheets of their creative house bed. The only one in the house, at least they had one now and they were gonna christen it. Links head thrust back and he screamed to the stars as Rhett got increasingly faster and harder. Grunting and moaning at Link. Link's shut tight. Rhett was tearing his hole and he loved it. He loved all the feelings and sensations he was experiencing. giving into temptations. Rhett fucking solid and strong and giving Link what he needed to do to him. Link's eyes opened and tears fell. He kept them shut through the pain just enjoying the pleasure. Until Rhett cried out and came deep in him. Fuck, Rhett, I'm gonna cum hard… link said and pushed back to take Rhett's whole monster dick into him and pushed back enough to cum all over the sheets then he rolled over and pulled Rhett in for an amazing kiss.  
Exchanging soft thankyous and I love yous.  
I love you, bo.  
I love you too, so much, babe.


End file.
